New Encounters
by Katt in the Clockk
Summary: It has been years since Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup destroyed the Rowdyruff Boys. The Professor has died, the girls changed, and the Rowdyruffs come back. Only 3 words 'What Will Happen'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crazy... Right?

Butch's POV

As we wait behind the velvet ropes anxious to get into Cannibal, we right our names on a piece of paper, and drop it into a glass jar, about as tall as a Pringles Can, in order to win a chance to get a lap dance. After about five minutes the big guard wearing a black T- Shirt that has Cannibal written in sharp, non-curvy letters in gold comes up to us and letting the velvet rope up ushering me, Brick, and Boomer we were chosen to come in. The next thing I knew I was in the middle of the floor and everyone went silent, not because of me. It was because of this man hair white as snow he was wearing a black leather jacket with a gold colored shirt on with baggy cargo pants on and dark golden Nikes on with a microphones in his hand. Then, he started to speak.''How's it going CANNIBALS!'' he yelled into his mic. Soon, I Heard hoots and hollers from the crowd. He started again,''OK! Now its time for the draw!''. He Stuck his hand into jar from earlier and dug out a a piece of paper. He unfolded it the read the name."Butch Jojo come up!''. After a few seconds I realized he called my name and i started to walk up there then when I reached him he yelled'' There he is! Give Butch a big welcome EVERYBODY!''. Every one went ballistic over me. He turned to me and said,''Have you ever been here before Butch?''. I shook my head 'No'. ''Well then we'll show you how." Then he pulled out 2 more pieces of paper. They were fortunatley Brick and Boomer's name. ''Ok what's you favorite color.'' he said ''Green'' I said ''Blue'' said Boomer ''Red'' Brick said. '' Bring out Red, Blue, and Green WE'RE DOING TIMBER!" he yelled. I got only 3 words 'Crowd Went Wild'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Crazy... Right?

Butch's POV

After that the dude left the stage. They gave us 3 chairs. They were green, red, and blue. I sat in the green, and of course Brick sat in red and Boomer sat in blue. We were all facing six feet away the wall with the crowd a few feet behind us. Suddenly 3 girls came out wearing a gold sparkly bikinis. They had a very thin gold see through drapes around their waist tied on their left hips. They didn't have any shoes on but, their toes were painted a sparkly gold. 1 of the girls had stopped in front of me. She had deep black hair, deeper than mine, that went to her shoulder blades. It had little bits of glitter in it. It was wavy as if she had really been to the beach. Her back was turned so I couldn't see her face. Then the music started, finally what I've been waiting for.

Timber by Pit Bull

(ft. Ke$ha)

**It's going down I'm yelling Timber you better move you better dance lets make the**

**night you won't remember I'll be the one you won't forget **

She turned her feet to the left, not leaving her position, and lunged. Both index fingers pointing downward. She turned toward me, sat on me, and looked me straight in the eye. Note how many times I said me. I never had a boner before but this girl sure made me have one. Her eyes were green, like mine,but, they were a lighter shade, a lime color. Then she surprised me, we took a long kiss, all through the rest of the hook. I looked at Brick to see is his girl was doing the same thing, and to my astonishment she was doing the same.

**Woooh (Timber) Woooh (Timber) Woooooooooooh (It's going down)**

**Woooh (Timber) Woooh (Timber) Woooooooooooh (It's going down)**

**The bigger they are, the harder they fall These big-idy boys are dig-idy dogs I have them like Miley Cyrus clothes off twerking in their bras and thongs, Timber Face down Booty up there's no way we like to, what? Timber I'm slicker than an oil spill She say she won't but, I bet she will, Timber**

I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'm In love with a stripper. I haven't felt in love since I was like, seven. It was so amazing how our bodies fit together like that, puzzle pieces. It would be so awkward when someday my kids are gonna ask me "How did you and mommy meet.". Damn, she made me feel all weird  
>inside when she danced on me like that.<p>

**Swing your** **partner**** round and round  
><strong>**End of the night, it's going down  
>One more shot, another round<br>End of the night, it's going down  
>Swing your partner round and round<br>End of the night, It's going down  
>One more shot, another round<br>End of the night, it's going down**

She rubbed my abdomen feeling my 8-pack under my dark green muscle shirt, after she moved my hands to her waist. She wasn't heavy at all when she sat on me. She got off of me and walked behind me. She crossed into a X over my chest and she whispered in a soft voice, even though the crowd was loud, I could still hear her. ''Meet me in the backroom at 12 'oclock.''. Then she went back around in front of me and sat on me again and suductively winked at me. After that I zoned out but, I think my conscious took over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You're Who?!

Butch's POV

When I finally woke up from my conscious took over. I was at the bar drinking a Sam Adam's Boston Logger. I looked down at my watch, it was 11:56 only four more minutes till I meet the girl of my dreams. Corny, right, I should never hang out with Boomer anymore. He is getting in my head. Oh, and I never told you what we looked like. Well standing at 6'1 is Butch Jojo. Me. I am 19 and a half, and so are my brothers I have natural spiked up hair, forest green eyes, and tanned soft skin. I look almost like Taylor Lautner. Brick is the total opposite. He has shaggy auburn red hair that reaches his neck, and he keeps it in this red snap-back turned backwards, ALL THE DAMN TIME! He is 6'0 and has ruby, red eyes. He looks like Zac Efron, but with red hair. And instead of having tanned, soft skin like me, he has pale soft skin like Boomer. Boomer is 5'11, bright golden hair,his hair looks like Justin Bieber's old hair cut back in 2012, he also has electric blue eyes. He looks like JB too, but with blonde hair. It was 12:00 now where should I go. Then all of a sudden 2 bulky dudes came up to me and said in a deep voice, ''Kaoru wants you in the backroom, now. Come.''. They started to walk away so I started to walk behind them. We went behind stage and we stopped in front of a giant, green double-door. It had 2 yellow K's on them. ''Go in.'', they said at the same time. I started to the door. I turned around to see if they were still there, but they were gone. As I went in I closed the door behind me. The room was astonishing. On the far side of the room there was a 48 in. flat screen TV with a plain green bean bag in front. It had a white, green, and grey plaid couch behind it. What really caught my eye was the 3 gaming systems X Box, PS3, and the Wii and controllers.

I didn't pay attention to any thing else. I walked straight up to the X Box turned it on and plopped down in the bean bag, but not before I grabbed a controller. I selected one on the Call of Duty Demos 'cause I didn't feel like getting up again. About five minutes into the game someone opened the door. I turned around and saw the girl. The girl from the lap dance. She still had on the bikini outfit from earlier. She didn't see me since the big couch was in the way. ''You needed me.'', I said standing up. She looked at me without being startled. She started to walk up to me. She pushed me to the couch with a seductive smirk on. I sat down and she sat down on me. Facing me. ''I never got know your name.'', she said in a soft voice. ''Well I never got yours'', I said. I'm such dummy those dudes said, _Kaoru. ''_Kaoru Matsubara, now. What's yours.'', she said as her index finger trailed down from my chest to abs. ''B-Butch Jojo.'', I said stuttering. WHAT THE FUCK! No girl has ever made me stutter. I have made many girls stutter, but they never made me. She froze all of a sudden and stood up. ''Let's go down to your house.'', she said like she was demanding me. I looked her in her eyes and saw that they were not green anymore they were a purplish-yellow color. I became hypnotized, and blacked out. Not again. But, not before I heard her say, ''Aww... my baby is sleeping.''.


	4. Chapter 4

Major Hang Over

Chapter 4

Butch's POV  
>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I rolled over to hit the snooze button, but when I hit it I crushed it. ''DAMN IT!'' I yelled. I sat up on my bed and started gripping my head with a colossal hang over. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I turned the knob only to relized it was locked. I looked at my feet. My head shot up. I was completely naked exept for my underwear. I started banging on the door until I cracked it. Then someone opened it. Steam rolled out of the bathroom. I looked at the person who was standing at the doorway. It was Kaoru. ''What are you doing here!'' I semi-yelled. ''You you invited me here. Playboy.'' she said calmly. She had a dark green and white towel around her body. Her hair was soaking wet. ''Noooooooo I didn't.'' I said quickly.<p>

''Did.''  
>''Didn't.''<br>''Did.''  
>"DIDN'T!"<br>"Did."  
>''DIDN'T!"<br>"Didn't."  
>"DID!"<br>"Didn't."

"I SAID I DID INVITE YOU HERE!" I screamed. Then after a few seconds I realized the trick. "Damn." I whispered with my head hangong low. "Same old Butchie-Boy." she said while laughing. She walked to my bed and sat down. No one has ever called me that in like 12 years where did she get that from. ''What did you just call me?'' I asked curiously. ''Oh you don't remember me, do you, Playboy.'' she said looking at me. ''Pfft, of course I do you're...uh...uh...'' I said clearly not knowing her name. Her name was Kaoru, but I bet she wasn't looking for that name. ''Do you remember BB, BC,'' she said walking to me'',the kiss,'' she whispered in my ear. I shivered. Then I remembered. ''You're Buttercup Utonium!'' I yelled wide eyed. ''Now, Playboy, you have to use you inside voice, you and I,'' she pointed to both of us '',have a hangover.'' she smirked. This is **THE** **WORST MORNING EVER!**

* * *

><p>I have changed my name to Katt in the Clockk so you wouldn't be mad at me when I changed my name without telling you!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Feeling

Chapter 5

Butch's POV

**WHAT THE FUCK! THIS BITCH IS BUTTERCUP! **Cool I just rhymed without even trying to. Suddenly the door bell rung. I recovered from my shock and flew down the stairs to the door. I opened and there stood the whore of the century: Princess IDon'tGivvaFuck. She was wearing a gigantic purple and yellow poofy dress with gold out linings that stop an inch above her knees. Three inch purple heels and yellow stockings. And red hair slung up into 2 poof balls on her head with a cake's worth of makeup on. ''Butchie-Poo!'' she screamed. And God that voice. It sounds like a laughing, crying, and dying parakeet. ''Looks like you already knew I was coming so you already started undressing for me.'' she purred in a not-so-seductive voice. ''Butch who's at the door!'' Buttercup yelled coming down the stairs. She was wearing one of my oversized Adidas hoodies and nothing else. Damn. Bad timing and clothing while Princess is here. ''Butch who is this?'' Buttercup said her hands wrapping around my torso. ''I'm his girlfriend!'' Princess screamed barging in. ''Really. I think he would've changed his mind after what we did last night.'' Buttercup said nonchalantly. ''Liar he loves me!'' Princess yelled. I started coughing to say, _No The HELL I Don't._ Princess tried to slap Buttercup but she just caught her hand. ''Bad move.'' Buttercup said with venom soaked in every word. She punched her square in the nose and sent Princess flying out the door onto the sidewalk. Buttercup walk up to me and closed the door. She turned to me and said ''Who The Fuck Is She Trying To Slap Me Like She Stupid Out Of Her Head!'' Buttercup semi-yelled. ''Princess Morebucks.'' I said shielding my privates and my face. Cause at the rate she at now she might as well killed a cow. Ooh I rhymed again. She just stared at me for five seconds the strolled into the kitchen. I walked in behind her. ''Where's the pancake mix.'' she asked like none of this ever happened opening up my mahogany cabinets. ''In the cabinet next to the refridgerator. And why do you need pancake mix.'' I said curiously. ''Who doesn't have pancakes in the morning, Dumbo.'' she said standing on her tippy-toes looking through the cabinet. I felt my ears to see that they weren't big and whined ''I thought it was Playboy.''. She froze, turned around, and started walking toward me. She was like a foot shorter than me, can't determine her height. She pulled me to the couch pushed me down. She sat on me and started fiddling with my hair. I kinda liked it. Then she put one finger under my chin for me to look in her eyes. They were blue. What happened to the lime green? ''What happened to your eyes they're blue now?'' I asked. She immediately covered her eyes. She painted her finger nails blue then they changed to green. ''My eyes and finger nails are like mood rings,'' ,she confessed, ''They change colors on what I'm feeling.''. ''So what does blue mean?'' I asked. She touched my cheek with her hand the kissed me where she touched. I looked at her then I kissed her fully on the lips. She tasted like yummy green apples. I licked her lips trying to get an entrance. She didn't open so I trailed my hands down her back till I found her ass then I squeezed it. She moaned opening her mouth then we tongue wrestled for dominance. Then I got this feeling in my chest. _What the fuck is this! _I mentally yelled.

_You're a fucking idiot._

Who are you!

_Your Conscious, dumb ass!_

Really supportive, Conscious, really supportive

_I know I try. Now down to business. You know that felling you have right now._

Yeah.

_Do you know anything about it?_

No.

_Right. Because you never felt it before._

Felt what?

_Love._


	6. Chapter 6

Her House

Chapter 6

Butch's POV

LOVE. LOVE. It's all because of my stupid conscience who has made me get that thought in my head. I don't know why I did it. I don't I just don't know what pulled me toward her. It's like I've been missing something all of my life, an now I just found it. I really am acting like Boomer now. All that sappy romance shit here, there, and EVERYWHERE!

While in the middle of our kiss she pulled away. We stared at each other for a few moments, then she spoke. ''I need to go home. Can you take me?'' she pleaded while her eyes changed to a really pale pink. ''Yeah. Sure. I'll take you.'' I said without a moment's hesitation. Am I bitch or not. ''Great. My car is in the front.'' she said getting up and walking up the stairs. ''Wait. Your car is in front so why do need me take you?'' I asked getting up and following her. She froze and turned around. ''I don't like driving.''she calmly spoke. ''Do you even have a Driver's Liscence.'' i retorted. ''Yes I do. So M.Y.O.F.B.'' she said staring me down. ''What does that mean?'' I asked. ''Mind. Your. Own. FUCKING! Business.'' she said her eyes turning red. ''Sorry. Sorry. No need for profanities. This is a clean house, and I want it to stay that way.'' I said. ''Oh yeah. And I'm a ditzy blonde. No one will take you seriously if you use words like 'Profanities'. Are you really going to be difficult Bitch?'' she paused. Then she clapped her hands together and pointed at me with a smile on her face her eyes turning a pale purple. '' That's what I'm call you from now on. Consider that a compliment, Bitch.'' she turned around and proceeded to walk again. ''I thought I made it clear when I said 'Clean House'. So that means no profan-cursing'' I retorted falling into step with her going to my room. ''Just did, Bitch'' was all she said when we entered my room. Well, I have to get dressed somehow, and no she's not dressing me.

I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE IT. I was standing outside right beside Buttercup in amazement at her car. She has a green Lamborghini and I have a Corvet. Do you know what a Corvet is? A Bitch Car. That is a Bitch Car. You know what that makes me? The Bitch. The Bitch riding a Bitch Car. I think HIM and Mojo should've given us more money, But no, Brick had to run his stupid mouth. ''How did you get the money to buy this.'' I said while my hands hovering over the car like it was to good for me to touch. ''You will be surprised how many people like Green.'' she said. She still had on my hoodie with nothing else but her bikini she wore last night under in, She then unlocked the doors. Right then and there I thought Heaven was before me. When the car got unlocked she opened Passengers Door then I realized the car had Butterfly Doors. ''You're loaded.'' I said. ''Get in before Tanqueray, Spike, or Midnite get hungry.'' she said bored while I ran to the Driver's Seat. '' Who's that?'' I asked curiously while we both buckled up. ''Tanqueray, my cat, Spike and Midnite, my two dogs. So get a move on let's get a move on.'' she impatiently said. I spoke the after, ''I thought you were going to call me 'Bitch' from now on?''. ''Hey, you have a 'Clean House' and I have a 'Clean Car'. she teasingly said while I cranked the car on. ''So from now on there will be no 'Profanities' in this car.'' she joked. ''Not funny.'' I said sternly. See, I told you no one would take you seriously.'' she said. Then I pulled off.


End file.
